Early Morning Pleasure
by tweetypie4661
Summary: Paul and his boyfriend (OMC) give each other a perfect morning. Warning:top!Paul, rimming, slight ass-play, come-play and dirty talk. Just PWP, really.


Paul OC story.

Rated M

A/N: okay, so, this is my first one-shot on here and it's a Paul/OMC.

AU, AH

Background: Conner Marshall is 21, and Paul is 25. Paul met on Conner when he came into Embry's mums shop 3 years ago, and they bumped into each other. It took quite a bit of convincing on both sides – especially Pauls – but they both agreed to go on a date, and the rest is history

Also, this takes place in their house, as they live together.

Paul is slightly OOC, but that's kinda how I wanted him to be.

Paul woke up to sunlight streaming through the window, waking him. He scrunches up his face and groans, turning over and snuggling closer to the body lying peacefully next to him. Paul smiles, as he takes in the face lying millimetres in front of him. He reaches out a hand, lightly tracing around the eyes, nose and mouth belonging to the body. He rests his hand on the cheek, and is rewarded with a single green eye opening.

"Mmm...morning" Conner whispers, his voice still thick with sleep as he nuzzles his cheek into Pauls hand.

"Good morning babe" Paul replies, grinning. He removes his hand, earning a groan from Conner which quickly turns into a breathy laugh when Paul pulls him closer. Conner rests his head in Paul's shoulder, kissing it gently. Paul tuggs him tighter, giving Conner more access to his neck.

"Babe...I..." Paul trails off as Conner places himself on top of him, their chests touching. Paul groans when their nipples rub against each other, causing Conner to smirk, slowly kissing his way across Paul's face to his lips. He lets out a sigh when they touch, and Paul reaches down to pull him closer, grabbing Conner's ass in both of his hands. He massages both cheeks, causing Conner to grind into his palms, moaning with need. His erection rises, pressing into Pauls, and he rubs them together, Paul moaning above him with every touch.

"What do you want babe?" Paul whispers against his lips, grinning when Conner grinds harder when Pauls finger slowly circle the head of the black dildo he had kept in Conner all night.

"Urgh, you know what I want...please" Conner replies, capturing Pauls bottom lip in his teeth, nibbling it.

"Nah uh, tell me" Paul pushes on the dildo, causing Conner to shout as it his prostate

"Fuck me...please..." Conner whispers. He lets out a cry when he is suddenly flipped, back pressing down into the mattress, as Paul looms over him, dark brown eyes staring hard into his sky blue ones. Paul kisses down his neck, and sucks roughly in the crook where his neck and shoulder meet, biting then soothing with his tongue when Conner whimpers above him. He licks the mark, grinning when he knew it would last for several days. He licks, kisses and marks his way down Conner's chest, pausing to suckle on his nipples, paying equal attention to both and releasing them one at a time with a pop when they were standing upright. He licks his way down his stomach, and nuzzles his face in Conner's pubes, where his smell was strongest. His breath ghosts over Conner's dick, and he raises his hips to meet Pauls mouth, when the hot breath vanishes.

"What?..." Conner lets out, along with a cry of disappointment and confusion.

"On your stomach. Now." Paul demands, and Conner complies, quickly turning over, his strained erection pressing into the mattress. He shifts, uncomfortable with his position, but stills suddenly when a hand comes down on his left cheek. He places a pillow under his face, and waits

Paul smirkes in satisfaction when Conners ass was presented to him. If he looks closely, he can still make out the circle shape of where his teeth bit down on each cheek, followed by the odd hand-print. He runs his hand over both cheeks, grinning when Conner lets out a high whine. Paul grasps the black dildo by the tip, and every so slowly, pulls it out of Conners hole. As it comes out fully, a long trail of pearly come follows it, which Paul cuts off with his tongue. He holds it in his mouth, savouring the taste, before swallowing when Conner whined again.

"Paauuul..."

"Alright baby" Paul whispers, kissing each cheek, before he grabs Conners thighs, and hoists him onto his knees. The tip of his cock rests against Conners hole, and he rubs it up and down a few times.

"Fuck Paul, come on, ju-" Conner was cut off when Paul enters him fully, his abdomen pressing against Conners lower back. The pair sigh in satisfaction, one with the feeling of being full, and the other with the feel of warmth surrounding his cock. Paul grunts, and quickly fell into a rhythm. Sounds of pleasure fill the room, followed by the occasional grunt, cry and the slap of skin on skin. Sweat slowly grew on both of their bodies, which is followed by a low moan, coming from Conner, his hands fisting in the sheets below them, head thrown back.

"Paauuul."""

It's as if the name is a sign, and the sound of flesh hitting flesh quickens, which increases the volume of the moan. Each thrust now pulls them closer, and Pauls voice echoed in the air.

"God, so fucking tight, fuck, so hot."

Conner slapps his ass back onto Pauls cock with every forward thrust of Paul's hips. He never wants it to stop, the drag of Conner's warm walls on each thrust, the intense feeling of being completely enveloped. He would do this forever, but his muscles are slowly starting to burn, and his hands are slipping from where they're wrapped around Conners waist, and he feels like he might burst if he doesn't come soon.

"Fuck Conner, so good baby, take it so good."

Conner is close, so close, and he wishes he could have this wonderful, full feeling all the time. The ball of fire in his belly twists and turns, starts to diffuse through his body, then one perfect stroke directly into his sweet spot makes everything fold in on itself then explode. A white light bursts behind his eyes, and he cries out in pleasure, his muscles squeezing and clenching around Paul's thrusting cock as his own shoots a flood of semen between his body and the sheets.

Feeling Conner come apart around him is the final straw for Paul as his own orgasm hits him, tearing a shout from his lips as his cock explodes inside of Conner, filling him up with his seed. He keeps thrusting until they are both milked dry and Conner lowers his head, both panting deeply.

Paul waits for a few seconds, before pulling his limp cock out from the warmth. Conner flops down , face first on the mattress, and Paul lies on top of his, kissing his back, and whispers sweet nothings into his sticky back. Usually, Conner would pull Paul in for a cuddle, and a sweet kiss, but he has a feeling that today is one of those days, and his thoughts are confirmed when he feels the bed shift, and he feels his legs being spread out. When Pauls tongue meets the rim of Conners ass, he whimpers, feeling sensitive yet shifts himself into a more comfortable position.

This is Paul's favourite part. He loves looking at Conner like this, completely wrecked and open. He places butterfly kisses on Conners lower back, his cheeks.

He spreads Conner's cheeks apart and for a moment just gazes at his hole, red, swollen, slick Pauls cum, from last night and seconds before, which is just starting to seep out of him. A groan slips out of Paul's mouth, and he moves his face down, swiping his tongue across Conner's entrance, feeling the muscles twitch against him, hearing a soft keening from Conner. He sighs, and the taste of Conner mixed with his own juices is intoxicating, and he rolls it around his mouth, pressing it to the roof of his mouth.

"Fuck, Conner, you taste so good." The words alone draw another whimper from his boyfriend. He kneads Conner's ass in his hands, spreading his cheeks even wider, running his tongue in circles around the hot, abused flesh. When the area is completely licked clean, Paul takes three fingers and slides them easily into the loose, stretched hole, swirling around the hot, wet mess inside. "You're so open for me, baby. Open and loose, just begging for me to slip inside you again." He thrusts his fingers slowly, gently, but still going as deep as he can. "I love that you only open up for me. Only me."

Conner whines in agreement, letting out sighs every now and then. Paul lightly brushes across Conners prostate, which causes Conner to let out a wrecked whimper, as he shifts away slightly, and Paul learns to keep away from it.

He explores the other three walls with his fingers, painting them with his come, drawing his fingers out to spread the mess around the rim so he can clean it up with his tongue again. "You're so dirty, aren't you? You're messy and dirty, but you love it. You love being filled with my cum until you are wet and messy and leaking."

Conner whines, high and long, caught between wanting to go again, or having a rest, lying with Paul for a few minutes.

"Paauuul" Conner begs, but Paul just continues to work him with his fingers, massaging the inside walls, and enjoying the soft squelching noise made by the wetness. When he is satisfied, he spread Conner open again, and rests his mouth on his hole, soothing his sensitivity with small kitten licks. He slides his tongue inside, feeling the quivering muscles around him as he draws more whimpers from his boyfriend with his skilled tongue.

When he feels happy with his work, he gives one last kiss to Conner's now less-sensitive hole, and picks up the dildo. He goes to place it in his entrance, but a hand stops him. Paul looks up to see Conner peering over his right shoulder.

"Not now Paul, come here" he speaks slowly, the last of his sentence is muffled when he puts his head back on the pillow. Paul leans over Conners back, and opens the drawer to place the dildo inside. He shuts it, and presses kisses to his neck, and nuzzles. He slides of, and lies on his back, turning his head to gaze at Conner. His breath is deep, and Paul pulls him until Conner has one leg thrown across Pauls, his right arm sprawled across Paul's chest, and his head tucked underneath his head. Conner shuffles, and Paul hugs him tighter, placing a kiss in the top of his head.

"I love you" Paul whispers, feeling Conner place a kiss on his neck.

"I love you too"


End file.
